


Mini Robbins

by glitterprison



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, F/F, Morgan Robbins, Young Arizona Robbins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: ANONYMOUS PROMPTED: Does it have to be fandom specific? If not, Arizona Robbins AU. Dealers choice.





	Mini Robbins

There were two things that absolutely weren’t for Arizona Robbins: children of her own and men. She knew from a young age that men just weren’t her cup of tea and never would be, and overtime decided that motherhood wasn’t ever a state she wanted to endure. It wasn’t that she disliked children - she actually adored them, but the idea of being a mother terrified her. Thankfully, as a lesbian, she needn’t worry about the possibility of accidental pregnancy, only that someday she’d find someone who shared her desire to remain childless - or so she thought.

How she’d ended up with a two year old by her third year of undergrad wasn’t something Arizona proudly told anybody. In fact, 100% of the time she either lied about the circumstances or flat out deflected the conversation entirely. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of her daughter; she was ashamed of the way Morgan had been brought into the world. Admitting to anyone - even her parents - that she’d been taken advantage of early on in her freshman year by a boy she barely knew wasn’t something she’d ever done. It wasn’t something Arizona ever planned on doing, either.

98% of the time, the circumstances regarding how her toddler entered her life weren’t ones Arizona regularly thought of. Sure, she lived her life a bit differently now, but part of that came with the territory of having a child in general. And despite how resistant she’d been to the idea initially, now, the blond couldn’t imagine a version of her life where this miniature, carbon copy of herself didn’t exist. Though, that didn’t mean that every day with Morgan was full of sunshine and rainbows.

Being a parent was especially hard when it came to having to juggle home life, work, and school. Forget even trying to have a social life - Arizona had long ago forgotten what it was like to have one of those. Aside from her daily classes and the 6am-3:30pm job she worked every other weekend, her life pretty much revolved solely around Morgan, which was okay. If Arizona was going to be a parent, she was determined to be the best damn parent possible.

By year two of motherhood, Arizona had mastered the art of holding her daughter with one arm while she slept sprawled across her chest, and studying at the same time. It wasn’t the easiest when it came to taking notes and highlighting, but so long as she still had one hand free, she managed. This was how the duo spent their nights whenever Morgan suffered from a night terror, an unfortunately frequent occurrence for the little girl. When they happened, Morgan would cry and scream, unable to be comforted. It wasn’t anything Arizona did, or didn’t do for that matter, inconsolability was just the awful way they played out. It was the same with each night terror, too. About an hour and a half after she fell asleep, Morgan would have an episode that sometimes lasted as long as thirty minutes before she ultimately fell back asleep, always in the comfort of her mother’s arms.

Leaning against Arizona’s left arm was exactly where Morgan was situated right now, in fact, her head positioned at an angle that didn’t look comfortable in the slightest. It was adorable though, and Arizona set down her pen and reached for her phone in an attempt to capture the moment via a selfie. Pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, Arizona carefully shifted her in her arms as she stood, making her way into the kitchen. At least one of the perks of being a mother at 20 was that she could no longer live in a dorm on campus, and therefore had a wonderful, roommate-less apartment.

“Hmm, what should I eat, Morgs?” Arizona wondered aloud, not expecting a response from the sleeping child. At the sound of her voice though, Morgan stirred in her arms, nuzzling her face into the crook of Arizona’s neck. “Cheese and crackers it is,” she decided.

While Arizona was proficient in reading while holding a passed-out child, preparing cheese and crackers while also doing the latter was a different story. In order to free up both of her hands, Arizona made a quick diversion into the living room where she laid Morgan down on the couch before returning to the fridge. She pulled out a few slices of American cheese and some crackers from the cabinet, intending on preparing a plate for just herself when the sound of little footsteps filled the silence in the air. “Nax?” A small voice followed.

Arizona grinned, eyes shifting to the tiny human who now stood sleepily at her feet. “Yeah, cheese and crackers,” she said. “Want some?”

Morgan rubbed at one of her eyes and nodded, leaning up on her toes to try and peer up on the counter. She was still too short to see over the edge, so Arizona humored her by picking her up and setting her down on the counter instead, making sure to stand in front of her so she didn’t fall. “Midnight nax,” Morgan said, eliciting a laugh from her mother. It was a phrase Arizona used whenever the two shared a snack anytime after dinner, one that Morgan had evidently picked up on.

“Yep, we are having a midnight snack,” she agreed, even though it was only around 11pm. Arizona placed a quarter of a piece of cheese on top of a cracker and handed it to Morgan, who succeeded in getting crumbs everywhere as she bit into it. “How is it?” Arizona asked.

Morgan responded with a thumbs up as she took another bite, finishing off the first cracker. “Yummy,” she added, holding her hand out for another. “More, pwease.”

Arizona shook her head and handed her another. It never failed that what was supposed to be her snack always inevitably became Morgan’s, too. But, sometimes it was nice to have a little buddy to share with.

Once the plate was cleaned, Arizona cleaned Morgan off so that she was free of crumbs before setting her back down on her feet. She put the plate in the sink and gave it a quick rinse, turning around as she stated, “Okay, sweetheart. Time for you to go back to bed.”

Sometimes, Morgan fought her on this, but lucky for Arizona, tonight Morgan opted to ‘race’ her to her room opposed to putting up any sort of fight. The older blonde let her mini me win, feigning disappointment when she made it into Morgan’s room a few steps behind her. “You’re so speedy,” she said, straightening out the covers on her toddler sized bed.

“I know,” Morgan said with confidence, climbing underneath the mint colored comforter and reaching for her stuffed, light purple elephant. “Nuh-night, Momma.”

Arizona smiled down at her daughter, making sure she was snugly tucked in. “Night, baby. I love you,” she said, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

When Morgan closed her eyes, Arizona stood for a moment and simply watched as her breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep. This view was much sweeter than the one of textbooks and binders waiting for her back at her desk, but unfortunately, the rest of the world didn’t stop for her to always take the amount of time she wanted to enjoy her daughter each time she did something cute. From the other room, she could almost hear her Human Anatomy and Physiology work calling, but… perhaps a few more moments of gazing at her little one wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely curious to know your thoughts on this minific - there are so many more Arizona/Morgan fics I could write.
> 
> Do you have your own minific prompt requests? Send them to me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com! And be sure to check the page - I write for more characters than just Arizona! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
